


Silent Scream

by Rinvii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinvii/pseuds/Rinvii
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig had been dating in secret for a year, but one day Lovino saw them kissing and everything changed. Feliciano ends up in a mental hospital to be cured of his love towards men. He believes it's Lovino's fault he's there. Meanwhile Lovino struggles at home with his parents and misses his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

He broke down on the floor all the photos were scattered across the room. Feliciano’s eyes were filled with tears, his throat dry and he was certain blood would come. Fright and desperation filled him. Over and over he mumbled a name, a name that held such a dear spot in his heart no matter what the doctors put in him. Ludwig. The drug suddenly hit again and he threw up. He cried desperately. Why? He couldn’t even think of his dear one without throwing up anymore. Clenching his fists he tried to hold back sobs. He had no idea how much he had cried and screamed these past days, but it was useless. Feliciano hated this with every part of his soul. His parents had sent him to the mental hospital once they were informed about their son’s relationship. Not only that, but he had been scolded and hit by his parents. All due to one person. All had been caused by his older twin, Lovino. The person he had trusted so dearly. Lovino had thrown away everything and told their parents once he caught Feliciano and Ludwig kissing. Feliciano couldn’t hold back the sobs. All he wanted was Ludwig to hold him close and whisper sweet reassuring words. To tell him everything would be all right. Feliciano threw up again and realised that would never happen.

Ludwig and Feliciano had meet at the age of fourteen. It had started with Feliciano always bothering Ludwig until he agreed they were best friends. It was the best friendship Feliciano ever had. At the age of fifteen Ludwig got sick. At least he said so. He said it was contagious so Feliciano would stay away. Instead Feliciano came over each day to check up on Ludwig. At the age of sixteen Feliciano had caught the same disease as Ludwig. The disease of love, homosexual love. Feliciano had never been good with hiding his feeling so Ludwig had quickly seen something was wrong. They went to an abandoned shack up in the forest. There Feliciano had admitted his feelings and Ludwig had accepted them while sharing his own. They became a secret couple. They were so happy together. Each day they would meet up at their secret spots. They would kiss and hug, not worrying about anything else than themselves. Once they let themselves be carried away and shared a sweet and passionate night together. Explaining to their parents why they had been gone over the night was a challenge, but they had managed. They had gone through a whole year like this. At the age of seventeen everything went downhill. Lovino had seen them kiss. Lovino had vanished immediately, but arrived with their father soon after. Feliciano had been dragged back home, only to be sent away right after.

Feliciano could never forgive Lovino. They were twins. Feliciano had always looked up to his brother. Lovino was always so full of courage, stood up for himself, spoke his mind and was always there to protect Feliciano. Still Lovino had told their homophobic parents about the kiss he saw. Without even asking. He had thrown Feliciano into hell. Feliciano forgave so easily, but he could not forgive this, there was no way. Feliciano wept and cried until his mind went blank and he passed out on the floor. He passed out above all the photos of those different males and all of his own vomit. This was how they cured homosexuality. Torture had turned into the solution.

Sunshine filled Feliciano’s vision as his eyes opened. He looked around, relieved and happy. “You’re fooling yourself,” a voice in Feliciano’s head said. He ignored the voice. Suddenly he felt a warm presence next to him. He looked up at a beautiful man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. That one smile Feliciano could fall in love with a hundred times. He snuggled up to the man, “I’ve missed you Ludwig..” An arm wrapped around Feliciano, only pulling him closer, “I’ve missed you too Feliciano,” Ludwig’s voice was beautiful. Feliciano had missed the sound of it. “Next time you leave, can I come along?” it was a hopeless wish. “You want to come along to Germany?” Feliciano nodded his head slowly. Ludwig chuckled lightly, “sure.. I’ll bring you wherever I go if that’s what you desire.” Feliciano giggled then smiled childishly, “then let us stay together forever~.” Ludwig had given a nod of approval and kissed Feliciano’s forehead. Suddenly the mystic voice was back, “wake up, this isn’t real, stop, wake up, you’re hurting. Air. I need air. You’re hurting me. Wake up,” Feliciano gasped. It was all too much. He covered his ears. Ludwig didn’t notice Feliciano’s behaviour. It was like Ludwig wasn’t there anymore. Feliciano needed Ludwig, he needed Ludwig to help him. All Ludwig did was whisper, “goodbye.” Feliciano sat up gasping for breath. He was back at the mental hospital. In desperation he pulled at the covers. Air, he needed air.

Time went on. Feliciano had gotten time to calm down and breathe. He looked over at the floor where he had been weeping and vomiting until he passed out. The doctors must have cleaned it up and gotten him in bed as there was no signs of vomit or tears. Even the photographs of all the different males were gone. Soon there would be new photographs of men he would be forced to look at until the drug inside him got him to throw up. He knew what the doctors were trying to do. His grandpa, Rome, had told both Feliciano and Lovino about the ways hospitals took care of homosexuality. Their grandpa had taught them much in life, Feliciano was grateful he always paid attention to his grandpa. He was now able to keep in mind what was happening. He wasn’t sure it helped that he knew, but he hoped it would.

Feliciano would never give up his love for Ludwig. He was determined to never give up, even if he had to give up hope he would keep fighting for love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be really bad with really bad grammar, I'm so sorry! I just felt really bad for having left this without an update for so long. Ahhh, I'm such a lazy writer I'm sorry. I've just made this in class while the teacher hasn't been looking sorry if they are really ooc?? Idk I'm just sorry

Cold rain splattered down on the ground, creating huge puddles all around the streets. Cars would pass by and get muddy water everywhere. Lovino grunted as his leg was covered in dirty water from the bypassing cars. He pulled the hood of his cape further over his head. It was an attempt to seal himself off from the rain, and a use for disguise. 

It had been a week since Feliciano had been sent away. He would have left the house long ago if he could have, but his parents had been eyeing him as a hawk to make sure he didn’t. 

After walking a while he finally reached the bridge he was now staying at. Restless and hungry he slumped down under the bridge, on the small pat separated by a flowing river. The dirt path was big enough for at least three people to walk on at one of the sides, if not more. No one seemed to care much about the bridge or what was under, so it had always been his favorite place to hide when upset. The only person who had ever found him there had been grandpa Rome, the person who showed him the spot in the first place. His parents had always asked his grandpa to tell them where the secret hiding spot was, but he had refused to tell so he had always been called if they couldn’t find Lovino.

Lovino pulled up his bag up to his lap and started rummaging around to find something to eat. Shortly after he got a bottle of water and a piece of bread. It wasn’t much, but it would do for the night. He would go to town the next day and get more food, but now he needed to rest. After finishing the bread he laid down, using his cape as a cover. The rainy weather was fairly cold, but anything was better than his home. Anything. 

 

At home his parents had already called out for people to find Lovino. They didn’t like the idea of Lovino having run away such a short time after his brother’s sickness was found out. What if it had affected him too? 

The parents contacted Rome to see if he had heard anything, but he had not heard a word, and therefore they went back to yet again ignoring him. Rome was mad when the first thing he got to hear from his daughter and her husband in such a long time was a tragic story of his two beloved grandsons. One was sent away while the other ran away. He decided he would have to find Lovino before they did, and therefore he sat off.

By morning time, the rain had finally settled. Lovino had been having nightmares, just picturing what Feliciano could be going through. He knew it wasn’t good, and he felt hopeless. He hadn’t been able to protect his brother like he was supposed to. Suddenly a rush went through his body and he gasped as he sat up. Someone had gripped his arm, and they hadn’t let go. Lovino was ready to get up and run, once he came to his senses, but that changed when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Did I scare you boy~?” Yup.. There was no denying in that tone.. Lovino sighed out in relief, “grandpa..”

Rome just threw him the largest smile the man could manage. “Come here, let’s get you home and a change of clothes.” He helped Lovino up from the ground, still holding tightly onto his arm.

“No.. nonono, I am NOT going back there! Have you heard what they did to Feliciano?!” Lovino didn’t care who it was, he refused to go with anyone that tried to bring him back to his parents.

Rome ruffled Lovino’s hair, “of course I have. That’s why you’re coming home with me. I assume you’ve brought the most important stuff?” 

Lovino was left confused, “..yeah, so I’m just going to live with you or?..” He had never lived with his grandpa before unlike Feliciano. He didn’t quite believe it when he got the offer now.

“Well of course! Let’s go, we have a lot to talk about!” And with that he picked Lovino up over his shoulder, together with his stuff and started walking. He might have been an ‘old grandpa’, but his glory days of youth weren’t even close to be over.


End file.
